


Flying Around

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronauts, Established Relationship, F/M, Genius James T. Kirk, Husbands, M/M, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: One shot of Jim being an astronaut and after being in space for like three months he forgets what gravity is. Inspired by that video of the astronaut dropping things in an interview. I don't know if that was fake or not but it was funny.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Flying Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love all of you that continue to follow my works! I don't know why you do, I don't personally think I'm very good, but I love and thank you all anyway.
> 
> I think the video I'm talking about is pretty new, at least I just saw it.
> 
> Here it is: https://youtu.be/PVxaL8CAO4M 
> 
> It also says it's from 2013, get yourself together woman, I swear I am not the brightest of beings.

"Jim! I'm so glad you're home." Uhura came up to Jim and his husband at the coffee and tea shop they agreed to meet at.

"Hey Uhura, nice to be back. Hey Len, how ya doing?" Jim asked his best friend of the past 15 years of his life. Which considering he's only 26 is the majority of his life.

"I'm good Jim. I think your drink is ready though." Leonard pointed out.

"Sweet, I'll see if yours is ready too babe, alright."

"That sounds amicable James." Spock deadpans from his seat next to his husband.

Jim got up and went to the counter.

"That'll be $7.56, sir. Would you like to round up that dollar to donate to Saint Jude's Children's Hospital?" The barista handed Jim his drink.

"Yeah that sounds good." Jim pulled out his wallet, only to notice he had now cash. "Dang," Jim checked his pockets and turned to his husband. "Spock, do you have a $10.00 bill?" Spock sighed and made his way to is wayward husband.

"Yes, James. Did you leave the house without your wallet again?"

"No it's right-" Jim looked up. "Here. I swear I just had it and I let it go to..."

"Earth gravity, James."

"Got it, Earth gravity." Jim turned to the amused looking barista. "Sorry about that, I just spent the last three months in space so my body is still adjusting."

"You're fine sir. This is by far, the best part of my day."

Jim and Spock paid and went back to their amused friends. Not before picking Jim's wallet up, but they made their way back.

"'Earth gravity' Jim?"

"Shut it Bones! I have way too many stories of you that will put a thousand instances of 'Earth gravity' to shame." Jim crooned.

"Oh? Pray do tell." Uhura said. Well, more like she commanded, but Jim wasn't going to deny her either way.

"I too would like to hear more about our fair doctor's blunders." His husband smirked behind his cup.

"Well there was this one time I came back to our apartment and there was a sock on the door. You know what that means, we all know what that means. So I go to the library for the night. I was planning on studying anyway." Leo cut Jim off.

"Like you needed to study, Mr. 189 IQ."

"Bones, shut it. Anyway I go back the next day after class. And the sock was still there. In my head I'm thinking 'OK, Bones is having the time of his life this week." Jim pauses, absentmindedly letting go of his disposable coffee cup. "Two weeks later I had enough, came home to the sock on the door only to get lectured on safe sex and not being home for two weeks."

"Jim, please, I'm begging you."

"Turns out, this man, this highly intelligent Doctor. A man who is praised in _several_ medical journals, Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy _genuinely_ thought a sock on the door meant that it was study night."

"Study night Len?"

"Well… my ex and I got married soon after high school and were together for half of college. So no, I didn't know what a sock on the door meant."

"Sir." The barista spoke up from behind him. "Is this yours?" She pointed down at his spilled coffee.

"Earth gravity, James."

"Earth gravity." Jim sighed out. Helping the young lady clean up his mess before heading home with Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet Love y'all and have an amazing summer! My school just let out today.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
